cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kevin Islands
|- |'Capital City' || Kevinsburg |- |'Alliance' || Global Alliance and Treaty Organization |- |'Founding' || 4 September 2006 |- |'Government' • Head of State • Head of Government || Monarchy •Emperor Kevin "The Great" •Prime Minister George Blaine |- |'Religion' || Mixed |- |'Official Language(s)' || English and Filipino |- |'National Anthem' || Hail O' Royal Islands |- |'Political Parties' || Liberal Democratic Party(centrist) Labour Republican Party(left-wing rural) Social Citizens Party (socialist) Conservative Democratic Party(right-wing suburban) Kevinian Green Party(environmentalists) |- |'Population Happiness' Description || Kevin Islands Co. is growing! |- |'Area' • Total || 4.211 mile diameter |- |'Population' || 174 Supporters |- |'Technology' || 0.00 |- |'Environment' • Description || “Our nation's environment is decently clean" |- |'Nation Strength' || 14.042 |- |'National Tax Rate' || 16 percent |- |'Income' • Gross Individual • After Taxes || KP 57.50 (an average economy) KP48.30 |- |'Literacy Rate' || 20.00 percent |- |'Infrastructure' || 1.58 |- |'Currency' || 1 Kevinian Pesos (KP) = 100 Soveriegns (s) |- |'Resources' || Fish & Iron |} The Great Empire of Kevin Islands is a small and new nation with citizens primarily of British ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Kevin Islands work diligently to produce Fish and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. Kevin Islands joined the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization on September 5, 2006. History Kevin Islands was under the control of Native Kevinians then from the years 900-1200. During the 1000's, British invaders made a deal with the Native Kevinians to help them in incorporating a free and democratic nation. The Native Kevinians accepted the deal and offer their hand to the British in building the nomad islands into a nation. By the year 1300's, the Japanese pirates entered the waters of Kevin Islands in order to search for additional food as they go along their trip. But, after they find for food, they decided to stay in the islands and do some business. But the business turned to be a seizure of the current government. 520 Japanese pirates burned down the center of the government and burned down 1,203 tribal dwellings. They were able to take-in-charge of the government for almost a century. The Japanese were credited for promoting small-scale business in the capital of the island. But, after their 94 years stay in Kevin Islands, a few decided to flee the islands and immigrate into other neighboring islands. By 1400, the British managed to take the control of the islands again. The small island started to showed its productivity and efficiency in labor as they started to make small manual-weaving products and selling it to neighboring islands. On July 16, 1799, the British Governor General Chris Fulliburtton and the Kevinian King inked an independence agreement to free the small islands from its motherland. The Kevinian King ordered the next day in a creation of a new Constitution that will embody the new nation's policies and guide the new nation in its competition with other nations in the world. Charter Change of 1998 Category:Global Alliance and Treaty Organization Category:Nations